A História do Zíper
by Angiolleto
Summary: Como, em algum dia, alguém poderia dizer que acha o zíper a peça mais erótica do vestuário?   Fácil, por que ele é.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: A História do Zíper**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha maravilhosa amiga – irmã Ana Ackles!

**Resumo:** Como, em algum dia, alguém poderia dizer que acha o zíper a peça mais erótica do vestuário?

Fácil, por que ele é. 

* * *

><p>Um zíper.<p>

Como, em algum dia, alguém poderia dizer que acha o zíper a peça mais erótica do vestuário? Fácil, por que ele é.

Como? Eu vou explicar.

Vocês já se pegaram olhando alguém se despir com tanto afinco, que conseguiram escutar até mesmo o barulho do zíper abrindo? Bem, meu problema é que isso acontece quase todos os dias. Culpa _dele, _claro.

E aí, eu começo a me imaginar abaixando aquele zíper com a boca, e...

Ah! Vocês querem saber quem é ele? Claro, eu me esqueci desse detalhe. Um pequeno detalhe loiro, pouco mais baixo do que eu e extremamente gostoso.

_Ele_ é um cara que vai a mesma academia que eu. Bem, eu não sou desses que acha que aparência é tudo, que tem que ter o corpo perfeito. Gosto de esportes e de exercícios físicos, então, eu vou a uma academia todos os dias pela manhã, antes de ir trabalhar.

E _ele_ também. Preciso descobrir como alguém consegue ser tão lindo as seis da manhã; porque ele é maravilhoso, em qualquer horário. De qualquer jeito, com qualquer roupa... Ou nenhuma.

Mas voltando a história do zíper. _Ele _usa uma jaqueta de couro maravilhosa, meio velha, com aquele charme de coisas antigas, quase sempre que vai para a academia. E sempre que ele abre aquele zíper eu... Digamos que eu não tenho pensamentos puros e nem mesmo reações físicas puras.

Aquela jaqueta é insanamente excitante e _ele _dentro dela é ainda pior. O que isso faz comigo?

Meu corpo esquenta e se anima todas as vezes. Já cheguei a pensar na minha professora feia de literatura pra acalmar os ânimos do mini Jay. O que eu posso fazer?

Nada contra professoras de literatura, mas a minha era feia que dói, falava cuspindo e sempre repetia os mesmo velhos ditados da avó dela. Sabe aqueles que você nunca escutou uma pessoa mais nova que o Shakespeare falando? Esses mesmos. Além disso, ela era chata e muito, mas muito feia. Mas acho que já disse isso.

Mas pelo menos ela resolve meu problema. Ou resolvia. Acho que nada mais resolve o meu problema que não seja aquela bundinha durinha e perfeita, ou aquela voz grossa e rouca.

Outro dia ele apareceu...

Não, vamos desde o começo. Assim vocês entendem meu problema. O meu grande, loiro e gostoso problema.

_Flash Back_

Eu estava correndo na esteira, coisa que eu adoro. Sinto que correndo o mundo se esvai e apenas eu fico. É uma sensação gratificante e só não corro mais por falta de um lugar descente pra isso, perto de casa. Tudo isso até ele chegar. Até ele resolver correr do meu lado, com todo aquele corpo que me mata.

Ele simplesmente chegou e ligou a esteira do lado, e eu pensei "Isso não vai prestar...". Comecei a diminuir meu ritmo, apenas para prestar atenção em suas coxas roliças e deliciosas. Depois disso, comecei a subir o olhar para os braços ligeiramente fortes, e o peito malhado na medida certa.

Parei apenas quando cheguei naquela boca, que deveria ter sido feita só pra enlouquecer qualquer pessoa. Nenhuma única pessoa realmente sã resistiria àquela boca. Nem mesmo um padre, ou frei. Seria impossível.

Ele começou a correr e cantarolar 'Eye of the Tiger', que por um acaso eu gosto muito, e de repente eu me vi cantando junto. Sabe quando você menos percebe e está cantando? Tipo no chuveiro? Só que isso aconteceu enquanto eu tentava correr sem cair na esteira, olhando de canto de olho para aquela boca perfeita e me peguei cantando com ele. Foi involuntário, eu juro.

Quando ele olhou para o lado, e eu vi seus lindos olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas saltando para fora dos olhos, achei que fosse pedir pra eu ficar quieto. Eu sei que canto muito mal, ninguém mais precisa me dizer isso. Muitos já disseram. Mas ele simplesmente disse "Oi."

- Oi... Hã, você também gosta dessa música? – Minha cara de idiota deve ter sido excelente, já que ele riu baixo, antes de responder.

- É um clássico. Pra mim não há música melhor. Hã... Eu sou Jensen. – Jensen gostoso, Jensen delícia, Jensen... Ok, eu parei. 1

- Ah! Meu nome é Jared, muito prazer Jensen. – Ele desceu da esteira e veio apertar minha mão. Reparei que suas pernas eram um tanto arqueadas, mas naqueles shorts era impossível não reparar na bunda durinha dele.

Quando ele chegou perto eu congelei. A mão dele, apesar de grande, era macia. Toda aquela pele tinha cara de ser macia. Macia e deliciosa, e me deu uma vontade enorme de provar. Mini Jay que o diga, minha sorte é que meu short era largo!

E aquele lábios, vistos de perto eram ainda mais tentadores do que eu imaginava. Parecia que tinham sido feitos para beijar, e eu me imaginei fazendo isso antes mesmo dele terminar o aperto de mão. E mais uma vez o mini Jay agradeceu aos céus meu short ser largo.

A partir daquele dia, nós começamos a conversar sobre tudo. 'Amigos' de academia. Jensen é uma pessoa incrível, e gostamos de muitas coisas em comum. Filmes, seriados, comidas. E essa amizade ficou forte, muito forte. Mas nada que resolvesse meu problema.

Aliás, as coisas pioraram um pouco, já que ficamos mais e mais próximos e realmente eu tinha que me concentrar em não ficar seguindo a trilha das gotas de suor por todo o pescoço dele até dentro da camisa. Pode não parecer, mas é uma tarefa muito difícil.

Então em um dia fatídico, nós estávamos conversando, depois de tomarmos banho – e eu juro até a morte que não usei a minha altura para olhar no chuveiro do lado e ver que toda a pele de Jensen é cheia de sardas incrivelmente bonitinhas, e que realmente aquela bundinha... Ai, melhor nem comentar.2 – até que ele resolveu se vestir e acabar por colocar a jaqueta de couro.

Juro que nessa hora lembrei todas as minhas aulas de literatura. Todas, sem exceção. Inclusive os ditados. Podia fazer o vestibular novamente que não erraria uma única pergunta.

Era um feriado – e se vocês estão se perguntando por que eu fui à academia, sim foi por causa dele – então resolvemos sair pra almoçar. Amigos, que saem para almoçar depois de uma manhã de academia estendida, por que era feriado e no feriado amigos saem para almoçar depois de... Concentre-se Jared. Concentre-se.

Nessa hora eu tive certeza de que estava no lugar errado na hora errada. Característica do Sr. JT Padalecki.

- Bem, Jay – Sabem como é bom o ouvir falando meu nome? Nós nos demos até apelidos. E eu acho isso um caso de extrema intimidade, o que me faz ter esperanças de quem sabe um dia nós... Vamos voltar ao que eu estava contando e vocês vão entender. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O que foi Jens? – Eu até dei um apelido diferente pra ele. Estão vendo de onde veio a esperança? – O que você precisa me contar de tão sério? – Já disse que ele fica lindo sério? Ou de qualquer outro jeito?

- Eu... Sou gay Jared. E bom... Não sei como você pensa, mas muitos caras preferem não ter amizades com gays. Então resolvi te contar, pra que você possa decidir se ainda vai falar comigo, ou trocar de academia. – Ele riu, mas foi um riso triste. Ele estava falando sério sobre eu ir embora. Não gostei daquilo.

- Jens... – Era uma piada do destino certo? Eu sou o cara mais gay que conheço e então de repente eu conheço esse tesão de homem e ele me diz que é gay? E claro todos devem achar que eu deveria dizer a ele que isso não tem nada a ver certo? Bom, nunca me importei com o que dizem, ou não seria gay!

- Eu também sou. – Ele levanta a cabeça, depois de encarar o prato como a coisa mais importante do universo e eu quase perguntei a ele se queria fazer uma exposição com tudo que encontrou ali. – Também sou gay, assumido desde os 18 anos, quando sai de casa para não ter que aguentar meus pais.

Eu dei uma leve gargalhada com a expressão dele. Parecia que ainda não tinha caído a ficha, pois ele continua me olhando como se eu tivesse 18 cabeças. Mas eu espero ele se recuperar antes de resolver falar.

- E então? Alguma coisa Sr. Ackles? – Eu ri, mas ele continuou sério.

- Jay, eu só... Me desculpa, mas eu não queria te dar ilusões de nada. Eu sou gay, mas não é por isso que algo vai acontecer entre a gente. – Um balde de água fria na minha cabeça. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Espera aí Jens. Calma. O que foi? Eu apenas te contei uma coisa, como você me contou também. Nada demais. – Eu tento quebrar o clima estranho, mas não sei ainda se funcionou.

- Meu desculpa, Jay. – Ele então sorri, um pouco mais verdadeiramente – É que sempre que eu conto isso pra um cara gay, eles acham que eu estou dando em cima e tentam alguma coisa. Mas eu queria que soubesse que eu... Não estou pr... Procurando...

- Jens, fica tranquilo. Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça. – Mentira deslavada. Mas o que eu ia fazer? – Só não queria que você se sentisse desconfortável me contando isso, sendo que é uma coisa normal para mim.

Novamente ele olhou para o prato e eu pensei que houvesse alguma coisa ali, além da porcelana branca. Então ele me olhou com um sorriso que me pareceu sincero.

- Que bom Jay. Estou muito feliz de saber que você me entende. – Jensen passou a mãos pelos cabelos loiros curtos, e a língua pelos lábios. Aquele, com certeza, era um assunto difícil pra ele.

Naquele dia continuamos o almoço normalmente, conversando como fazíamos na academia. Banalidades, gostos comuns, até mesmo nossos atores favoritos e namorados antigos. Sabiam que ele nunca teve nenhum namoro sério com um cara? Eu preferi omitir alguns dos meus ex.

Ei! Não é que eu seja um qualquer que sai com qualquer um. Mas Jensen se assumiu a menos de três anos e eu, bem faz quase nove anos. Não acharam que eu ia ficar nove anos na seca, certo?3

O que importa é que naquele dia, Jensen Ackles acabou com todos os meus planos. Me tirou todas as ilusões. Mas pelo menos eu tinha ganhado um novo amigo. Era melhor do que nada certo?

Certo?

Eu queria me convencer que não.

_Flash Back _

Depois daquele dia, Jensen ficou um pouco mais afastado de mim. Nada realmente preocupante. Ele deixou de ir alguns dias na academia, coisa que raramente fazia. Mas quando estava lá, conversávamos como antes.

Cada um em seu equipamento, normalmente um ao lado do outro, só para que eu liberasse meu lado sadomasoquista de ver aqueles músculos trabalhando e saber que jamais poderia toca-los.

Não que eu realmente não os tocasse. Eu nunca respeitei o espaço pessoal de Jensen, e acho que ele percebeu que isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato dele ser gay ou não. Apenas um ou dois toque casuais, nada demais.

Apenas alguns toques que mexiam com a cabeça – literalmente – do mini Jay. Quase nada.

Fiquei realmente triste quando ele faltou uma semana seguida, pois já não era a mesma coisa ir para academia sem ele. Não tinha graça se não houvesse a tortura do zíper da jaqueta de couro.

Nada ali tinha graça sem a presença de Jensen. E eu estava perigosamente perto de me apaixonar. Claro, porque certamente eu não estava apaixonado. Eu tinha desesperadamente que me convencer disso.4

Até que hoje, pela manhã, uma coisa muito interessante aconteceu e me deixou intrigado. Meu celular tocou e eu recebi uma mensagem.

Não, não foi o fato de receber uma mensagem que me deixou assim. Mas sim o fato de que a mensagem era dele. Meus olhos devem ter brilhado quando leram '_Jensen G' _na pequena tela.

Porque G? Jensen gostoso. E muitos devem estar pensando. E se ele visse isso por um acaso? E pensei nisso. A academia chama-se _Gotas de Vida._ Nada mais providencial.

A pequena mensagem me encheu de uma esperança boba, de que alguma coisa que não aconteceria, acontecesse. '_Viajei a trabalho. Volto hoje e estou com saudades. Jantar?'._

Ótimo. Ele queria jantar. Jensen Ackles me convidando para jantar. Um jantar sem graça, sem nenhuma pretensão. Ele nem me avisou que ia viajar, ou que ia ficar uma semana fora. O que ele pensa que eu sou? Um qualquer, que ele estrala os dedos e vira sua companhia pra uma noite, quando ele está sozinho? Era só o que me faltava. Não. Ainda tem mais uma coisa. Só falta ele querer me contar que arranjou um namorado, ou querer me apresentar ao cara. '_Amor, esse é meu amigo, Jared Padalecki'. _

Por surpresa minha, quando acabei de desabafar mentalmente tudo o que queria, a minha resposta incluía apenas um pequeno texto: '_Ok, nos encontramos aonde?'._

Minhas mãos digitaram e enviaram a mensagem sem que meu cérebro realmente computasse as ações. Eu deveria mesmo ter um toque sadomasoquista. Sair com ele? Vê-lo lindo e maravilhoso e saber que nada daquilo é pra mim?

Eu me odiei em cada instante daquele dia.

Ele demorou algumas horas para responder. A mensagem finalmente chegou. '_Te pego na academia às nove. '_ Eu respondi com um _ok_ rápido, eu ainda estava bravo comigo e com ele.

Comigo por correr atrás dele feito um cachorrinho, e com ele por fazer o que queria de mim. Isso não era certo! Mas só de pensar em sair com Jensen Ross Ackles, meu estômago dava voltas e começou a criar uma colmeia de borboletas. Estão vendo? Eu nem consigo mais pensar direito. Colmeias e borboletas não tem nada a ver.

Eu odeio Jensen Ackles por fazer isso comigo.

Quando chegou o horário marcado, eu estava em frente a academia, com uma calça jeans apertada, que moldava minhas coxas perfeitamente, e uma camiseta preta, e por cima uma camisa xadrez azul e preta. Meus cabelos estavam bem penteados, e eu estava realmente muito bem perfumado, então, sim, eu me achei perfeito. Afinal, quem nunca teve aquele dia de achar que estava 'fechando o comércio'?

E lá vem a minha professora de literatura e seus ditados.

Esperei por Jensen mais de vinte minutos e recebi olhares e cantadas de todos os homens e mulheres que passavam ou frequentavam a academia. Isso não foi nada legal, pois eu não estava ali pra levar alguém pra cama.

Estava ali pra encontrar um amigo da onça, que disse que queria me ver e me levar para jantar. Mas que resolveu não aparecer e ainda me deixar plantado na porta da academia extremamente movimentada. Eu realmente odeio Jensen Ackles por fazer isso comigo.

Mas logo meu celular tocou e vi a mensagem: '_Estou chegandoaí. Bjs Jens'._

Então, eu, idiotamente, esperei. O que eu ia fazer? Voltar para casa, agora que ele estava chegando? Realmente a rua estava um pouco congestionada, poderia ser isso. Claro que poderia.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Jens parou o carro e veio com os braços abertos, em minha direção.

- Jay! Que saudade. – Ele me abraçou por muito tempo, até demais eu diria. – Precisava te ver, contar muitas coisas. Desculpa não ter dito nada. Tive que sair a trabalho e meu celular ficou em casa, esquecido. Quase enlouqueci sem ele. Precisei usar um descartável a semana toda.

- Fica tranquilo Jens. Eu imaginei que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido mesmo. – Outra mentira. Mas fazer o que. Não tem como odiar Jensen Ackles. Principalmente quando ele está mais lindo do que nunca com a maldita jaqueta. Sempre aquela jaqueta.

- Jay, eu sei que você deve estar faminto, e que eu demorei mais do que deveria – E demorou mesmo. Já eram quase dez horas. – Mas eu precisava pegar uma coisa no meu armário daqui. Será que pode vir comigo?

Aqueles olhos esmeralda me chamando pra ir até o inferno iria numa boa. Eu simplesmente o segui, e todas as pessoas do lugar reparando nos dois seres altos e bem vestidos que estavam andando por ali. E eu reparando na roupa justa de Ackles. Aquelas pernas se mexendo eram uma perdição.

No caminho para os armários, Jensen simplesmente virou para mim, me deu um sorriso de canto e me empurrou contra a parede, tampando minha boca. Quando dei por mim, ele tinha aberto uma porta e estávamos colados a ela por dentro.

Parecia ser o armário do zelador, ou alguma coisa assim. Um lugar pequeno e abafado, com vários utensílios de limpeza dispostos em uma estante. Foi tudo que consegui ver de início. Não me importava. Ele estava perto demais, lindo demais, gostoso demais. Eu quase desmaiei com suas palavras sopradas em meu ouvido.

- Você deveria ser preso Padalecki. Atentado a sanidade pública. Mas eu vou fazer você entender que não pode ser tão gostoso assim e ainda aceitar aquele papinho idiota de 'apenas amigos' da outra semana.5

* * *

><p>Ei pessoas!<p>

Eu continuo viva, só pra avisar... hahahah

E então? Alguém ficou com vontade de abaixar algum zíper?

Isso é o qe dá uma cabeça vazia e as fotos do Jens com jaquetas.

Meu Pada é obrigado a ficar louco com aquilo!

Mas uma fic em homenagem a minha Ana linda, afinal ela merece!

E que tal alguém prestigiá-la?

A fic é dela afinal!

hahaha 

E com vcs, a melhor parte da fic.

O Cantinho da Beta!

Eu adoro!

1 - Eu continuo: Jensen maravilhoso, Jensen pecaminoso, Jensen perfeito, ok parei agora também.

2 - Mas ele ficou de olho foi no pequeo (grande) Jen.

3 - Claro, mas devia ter se guardado mais para o loiro! Sssrsrrs

4 - Claro que esta apaixonado quem não se apaixona pelo Jensen?

5 - Mr. Ackles é poderoso! Adoro! Mostra para ele e mostra gostoso srsrrs 

Até a próxima parte!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: A História do Zíper**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha maravilhosa amiga – irmã Ana Ackles!

**Resumo:** Como, em algum dia, alguém poderia dizer que acha o zíper a peça mais erótica do vestuário?

Fácil, por que ele é. 

Gentemmm!

Vamos as desculpas em primeiro lugar.

As coisas estão cada dia mais corridas, e a exemplo da minha beta linda, eu sou péssima em administrar tempo.

E além de tudo isso, eu ainda fiz a maravilha de perder todas as minhas fics...

Mas calma, minha linda e Maravilhosa beta, Ana Ackles, tem um back up pra mim!

Pelo menos é o que ela diz.

Agradeço imensamente todas as mensagens que me mandaram pedindo pela continuação, o que me deixou ainda mais feliz...

Que bom que vcs ficaram animadinhos!

Está aí, apesar do atraso, a continuação da História do Zíper...

Espero que todos gostem e comentem...

Esse capítulo é pra todos os que comentaram e todos que me escreveram, me deixando mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa.

To que nem criança no Natal!

Obrigada a todos!

Vcs são uns amores! 

* * *

><p>- Você deveria ser preso Padalecki. Atentado a sanidade pública. Mas eu vou fazer você entender que não pode ser tão gostoso assim e ainda aceitar aquele papinho idiota de 'apenas amigos' da outra semana.<p>

Eu queria muito, muito mesmo, ver o que Jensen faria comigo. Somente aquela voz deliciosa, sussurrada em minha orelha, já tinha conseguido me excitar mais do que seria normal. Dentro daquele armário sujo, e sem nenhuma chance de eu escapar. Aquilo só ficava cada vez melhor.

Antes que eu pudesse expressar qualquer pensamento, ouvi um 'click' na porta e as mãos de Jensen se dirigiram para a minha cintura.

Ele começou a me empurrar para o meio da sala, até que entendi seu objetivo, quando vi um sofá velho no canto do cômodo. Era um espaço apertado, deveria ser ali que o zelador ficava durante suas horas de folga.

Teria que servir. Foi então que vi Jensen se sentar no sofá e percebi que era hora da festa começar.

- Me mostre o que sabe Sr. Pada-gostoso. – Ele me deu um sorriso safado. E eu aceitei o desafio.

... J&J ...

Eu me afastei apenas um pouco do sofá e comecei um show particular. Passei minhas mãos por todo o meu tórax, chegando até meu membro necessitado. Apertei levemente, ainda por cima da calça, gemendo para provocar o loiro. Acho que conseguiria chegar ao ápice apenas olhando nos olhos de Jensen cheios de desejo. Até quando ele irá se segurar?

Volto com as mãos, passando-as levemente pelos mamilos eriçados, até o pescoço, boca, novamente pelo tórax. Quando percebi que Jensen estava mais do que simplesmente excitado, comecei abrir a camisa, devagar.

Botão após botão, a camisa foi sendo aberta e logo escorregou pelos meus braços fortes. Segurei a camiseta, que estava por baixo, pela barra, ameaçando tirá-la. Virei-me de costas para o loiro, e enquanto rebolava sutilmente, me exibindo. Modéstia à parte, tenho um traseiro perfeito e empinado.

Virei-me novamente de frente para Jensen, já sem a camisa. Sentir que o loiro estava em seu limite, pela forma que sua língua passeou sobre seus lábios. Me senti como uma presa pronta para ser atacada. Coloquei o indicador na boca, e criei uma trilha de saliva até seu umbigo, voltando a apertar o volume dentro de minha calça. Ali naquele momento eu era uma vadia. A vadia de Jensen.

Jensen já não aguentava mais ver aquilo e não fazer nada. Desceu sua mão para o volume em sua própria calça, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, me abaixei entre suas pernas.

Retirei a mão de Jensen dali depois de beijar cada um dos dedos e a palma. Acariciei suas coxas, evitando ainda a parte mais necessitada. Cheguei ao fecho da peça e o abri da forma mais lenta possível.

Segurando a borda da boxer de Jensen, comecei a retirar as duas peças juntas. Sabia que tinha no rosto um sorriso safado, e arranhava-o enquanto descia as peças. Depois de deixar Jensen nu da cintura para baixo, era a vez da camisa.

Os botões eram abertos sem pressa alguma, um por um. Quando terminei passei as mãos reconhecendo aquele corpo, que logo me faria seu. Por que apesar de querer colocar aquele loiro de quatro e o possuir, eu queria muito mais ser dele.

Explorando com os lábios aquele mamilo rosado que endureceu sobre meus lábios, o suguei com força e apertei o outro com a ponta dos meus dedos, fazendo o meu loiro, pois esse loiro é meu, gemer.

Jensen já não estava suportando mais toda essa tortura. Estava agitado sobre os meus carinhos, sentia que ele podia se derramar a qualquer momento. Mas eu não queria isso, não agora e por isso resolvi acalma-lo lhe sussurrando no ouvido.

- Calma Ackles, só estou descontando todas as vezes que eu quis te agarrar e não pude. Ou que eu quis foder sua boca e não consegui. Mas eu não vou ser tão malvado assim. – E comecei uma masturbação lenta, mas prazerosa.

Os gemidos de Jensen encheram a sala, esses gemidos eram maravilhosos. Por que vou me privar, estou louco para sentir o sabor desse loiro. Não sei se vou conseguir abocanhar todo esse membro, mas garanto que tentarei até o último. Os gemidos de Jensen se intensificaram, demonstrando que o meu loiro estava beirando a loucura.

Quando sentir o prazer de Jensen no fundo da minha garganta, resolvi que queria tudo desse loiro e não desperdicei uma gota.

- Jay, vem cá... – Pediu com a voz manhosa. Me levantei e sentei sobre as coxas de Jensen com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Gostou Jen? – Perguntou com um sorriso safado.

Jensen acenou positivamente, e logo e beijou apertando o meu corpo contra o seu. Segurou meu cabelo o puxando, um pouco violentamente, deixando meu pescoço livre e dando lambidas longas para depois fechar seus lábios sobre a pele, sugando e deixando algumas marcas, mostrando que além dele ser meu e também sou dele.

Suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo, e de vez em quando provocando a minha ereção com pequenos toques me fazendo mexer sobre seus quadris, que começaram a acompanhar meus movimentos.

Acho que esse loiro é louco, quando estava totalmente envolvido em seus braços, me deliciando com o calor do seu corpo, ele simplesmente me empurrou, me deitando no sofá, chegou até me assustar. Mas quando olho para Jensen, posso entender suas intenções. Naquela posição, aquela boca imoral estava exatamente no nível do meu membro. Fechei os olhos diante da expectativa.

Esse loiro não tem muita paciência, alguns segundos a minha calça já estava aos meus pés. Jensen olhou para o volume, quase incontido, dentro da boxer branca, e passou a língua pelos lábios com satisfação. E sem perder tempo ele a baixou percorrendo o meu sexo da ponta até a base com a língua.

Eu jamais seria capaz de esquecer aquela noite. Jensen fez coisas com sua boca pornograficamente perfeita que jamais julguei serem possíveis. Imaginei que alguém podia seguramente enlouquecer com isso.

Senti os dedos de Jensen brincando com a minha entrada, sem efetivamente me penetrar. Eu sei o que ele quer, mas no momento quem comanda sou eu. Realmente seus cabelos são macios, mas o que interessa é o ritmo que estou impondo nessa boca, a medida que aumento a velocidade das estocadas sinto meu membro tocando sua garganta. Chego a me preocupar, mas posso ouvir gemidos engasgados de prazer, então me entrego.

Em poucos minutos cheguei ao ápice e Jensen, a exemplo do que lhe foi feito, engoliu tudo que lhe foi oferecido. Senti que poderia cair devido a força do orgasmo, mas Jensen me segurou me puxando para que novamente se sentasse em seu colo. Descansei a cabeça em seu ombro por algum tempo. Aspirando aquele perfume conhecido, mas achava que somente em sonhos poderia senti-lo tão pertinho, eu estava no paraíso.

Já com a respiração ritmada, olho para Jensen. O loiro sustentava o mesmo olhar satisfeito e apaixonado, que acredito que eu tenha no rosto. Nos beijamos longamente. Aos poucos Jensen me coloca deitado sobre o sofá novamente, e para como se admirasse algo muito belo, sorrio por ser o alvo desse olhar.

- Jay, alguém já te disse como você é lindo?

- Jensen, nessas horas, normalmente, falar não era a primeira coisa em que elas pensavam. – Senti que corei com o comentário. – Mas, olhando pra você eu posso entender porque falar é tão difícil. – Foi à vez de Jensen ficar envergonhado.

Ele se deitou sobre mim, entre as minhas pernas e me beijou. Nossas línguas travavam uma longa batalha, extremamente prazerosa. Jensen se soltou do beijo e começou a percorrer, novamente, o meu pescoço; sugou o lóbulo de minha orelha, e depois descendo para seu peitoral.

Jensen desceu suas mãos para o baixo ventre, me masturbando levemente. Levou os dedos até a minha boca para umedecê-los, e não lhe decepcionei. Suguei seus dedos como se eles fossem outra parte maior e mais grossa de seu corpo.

Emitia sons obscenos, e olhava para Jensen com uma expressão maliciosa que estava o enchendo de tesão e vontade de acabar com tudo ali mesmo.

Retirou seus dedos da minha boca e começou uma trilha de beijos até o meu baixo ventre. Eu estava pronto para outra e Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso, daqueles bem safados.

- Já Jay? Anda tão necessitado assim? – Ackles me provoca, passando os dedos banhados em saliva sobre o meu membro.

- Sabe como é Jen... Estava esperando que um amigo tivesse um tempo pra me ajudar com isso. – Digo provocando, como ele precisasse ser provocado.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e logo se concentrou em sua maior tarefa, me satisfazer. Dobrou os meus joelhos e levou seus dedos a minha entrada sensível. Ao tentar entrar com o primeiro dedo, percebeu certa resistência.

- Jay, o que foi? – Jensen parou o que fazia e se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá pequeno. Passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, retirando os cabelos suados da minha testa.

- Continua Jen, por favor. – Pedi, mesmo com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

- Jay, me conta o que foi? – Como dizer aquilo a ele?

- Jen... É que... Bom... Eu não...

- Você é virgem Jay? É isso?

Dei um pulo, e já estava sentado no sofá de frente para Jensen. Ele estava sobre os próprios pés no chão. Seu olhar demonstrava toda sua incredulidade.

- Claro que não Jensen. Tenho quase 30 anos, acha mesmo que eu seria virgem? – Não entendo como isso tinha passado pela cabeça de Jensen, durante uma situação como aquela.

- Bem, foi você que reclamou... – Jensen deu de ombros e se levantou para sentar ao meu lado.

- Não é isso Jens. Bom... Há muito tempo não me sinto a vontade para me deitar com ninguém. Eu estava esperando que um amigo idiota meu resolvesse parar de frescura e me desse uma chance.

Jensen me olhou de volta. – Ah... – Ele não tinha nada a dizer, pois sabia que ele mesmo tinha protelado aquele momento. – Jay, eu só... Eu fiquei inseguro, não queria simplesmente ceder a uma atração física, porque todas as vezes que fiz isso me arrependi amargamente. – Ackles abaixou a cabeça, já não sustentando mais o meu olhar intenso.

- Hey, se fosse pela atração física, eu já teria visitado o quartinho do zelador desde o seu primeiro dia aqui na academia. Eu não acho que tenha feito mal em não apressar as coisas Jensen. O problema é que eu acabei me... Apaixonando por você. – Abaixei a cabeça, esperando no que aquilo ia dar.

Jensen segurou firmes meus cabelos me obrigando a encará-lo. – Isso é verdade? – Apenas acenei com a cabeça e ganhei um beijo longo e necessitado.

- Chega disso Jay! – Jensen se levantou do sofá, estendendo-me a mão. – Não somos dois adolescentes para ficarmos nos pegando em alguns cantos, escondidos. Você merece que isso seja feito direito.

Apenas lhe sorri e aceitei a mão de Jensen. Me ergui do sofá e prendi o loiro entre meus braços, enquanto lhe roubava um beijo longo.

- Vamos sair daqui Jens.

... J&J ...

Passada a tensão de ter que sair do quartinho do zelador, quando Jensen saiu dez minutos depois de eu sair, e os primeiros toques trocados no carro de Jensen, agora respirávamos mais tranquilamente.

Levei o loiro para minha casa, assim ele não teria como escapar, mesmo percebendo que sua intenção não fosse essa. Principalmente quando Jensen descobriu que a minha cama de casal era uma king size, e não era ocupada por mais ninguém havia algum tempo. Isso e mais uma mão firmemente fechada sobre a ereção do loiro, presa dentro da calça, o convenceram.

Ou talvez tivesse sido minha boca sobre a ereção de Jensen enquanto ele dirigia, apenas para saber qual era a sensação. Chegamos vivos e na minha boca o gosto do pré-gozo do loiro.

No elevador mantemos distância, não queríamos dar show para as câmeras de segurança. Mas desde a porta do apartamento começamos a nos agarrar e arrancar as roupas um do outro.

- Foi perda de tempo termos colocado todas as nossas peças roupas. – Jensen sussurrou enquanto abaixava minha calça.

- Mas um pouquinho. – Respondi, saindo de seus braços, e indo para o quarto somente de boxer.

- Quer saber? Ainda bem está com a boxer te protegendo. – Falou o loiro me olhando, com luxuria. – Caso contrário, essa cama ia ter que esperar. O chão da sala estaria servindo muito bem.

Qualquer coisa que eu fosse falar foi calada pelos lábios perfeitos do loiro.

Jensen me levou até o pé da cama, onde fui empurrado e cai deitado e o loiro ficou em pé, como se apreciando a vista.

- Jensen Ackles, traga essa boca fodidamente beijável, e esse pau duro e delicioso até aqui a agora mesmo. – Eu estava deitado, e chamava Jensen com apenas um movimento do polegar.

- Jay, quer saber o que eu pretendo fazer com a minha boca fodidamente beijável e meu pau duro e delicioso? – Eu ri e Jensen me acompanhou, subindo na cama e ficando de quatro sobre mim, para pode falar bem perto de meu ouvido. – Minha boca quer provar cada pedacinho da sua pele novamente, e fazer coisas que você nem imagina. E meu pau duro vai entrar em você e faze-lo gritar de prazer Padalecki. Você vai gritar!

Ronronei como um gato, a voz de Jensen fazendo todo meu corpo pegar fogo. Eu queria gritar. E queria logo. Não negaria nada a Jensen nesse momento.

- Então não me faça esperar. – Jensen tinha fogo nos olhos e eu quero todo esse fogo em contato com meu corpo neste exato instante.

O loiro se abaixou me beijou até me tirar o fôlego. Novamente desceu uma trilha de beijos por todo o meu corpo moreno, se demorando nas áreas mais sensíveis.

Beijou os meus mamilos eriçados, até que eles ficassem completamente sensíveis. Arranhou os meus braços, e voltou para um ataque rápido ao meu pescoço.

Desceu para a minha barriga e depositou beijos e mordidinhas ali que me fizeram gemer desesperadamente. Me agarrei aos lençóis da cama, ainda tentando raciocinar, mas logo que loiro chegou novamente ao meu membro inchado e pulsante, não me contive e gritei.

Jensen começou a subir e descer rapidamente pelo meu membro e só parou quando comecei a perder o controle e ele percebeu que eu logo iria gozar.

- Jay, tem certeza de que quer isso? – Nesse momento me apaixonei mais ainda por ele, pela sua preocupação, seu carinho. Percebi que se restasse alguma dúvida em mim, ele não iria em frente; esperaria e procuraríamos outra forma de dar prazer um ao outro.

- Jen. Por favor. – Lhe olhei tentando passar toda confiança de que realmente queria isso, agora mais do que nunca.

Jensen olhou pra os lados em busca de algo que pudesse usar para facilitar a preparação a minha preparação.

- No banheiro. Segunda gaveta do lado da porta. Bem no fundo. – Procurei não pensar muito naquela última parte. Talvez eu realmente tivesse pensando em coisas pervertidas demais.

Jensen sorriu safado e foi buscar o frasco. Quando voltou se colocou perto de mim, mas antes de começar ele voltou a demonstrar sua preocupação. – Jay, relaxe. Não quero que sinta dor. – Fiz como me foi mandado e respirei fundo. Jensen colocou um dedo embebido no gel gelado e o primeiro contato com a minha pele fez com que eu gemesse.

Jensen começou a forçar lentamente o primeiro dedo e com a outra mão massageava a minha coxa. Não senti tanta dor dessa vez, mas mesmo assim ele foi cuidadoso.

Antes de colocar o segundo dedo, pediu que me se virasse. Pegou um dos travesseiros e colocou de modo que a minha bunda ficou bem empinada, acho que corei nesse momento.

Jensen começou a beijar minhas costas e nádegas, sempre me massageando com a mão livre. Logo gemidos de prazer ecoaram pelo quarto, e ao sentir o terceiro dedo entrando, percebi que eram meus, implorando para que Jensen fosse mais rápido e mais forte.

- Parece que alguém está gostando. – Jensen tinha um sorriso vitorioso, quando comecei a rebolar em seus dedos.

- E alguém vai ficar de quatro nessa cama se não for rápido. – Já estava oscilando entre a raiva da calmaria de Jensen e a pressa em ter o loiro dentro de mim.

- Observação, Jay: já tem alguém de quatro nessa cama. – Jensen se posicionou enquanto falava, sem dar qualquer de resposta, começou a entrar em mim assim quer terminou a última palavra.

Gemi alto, sentindo uma fina dor invadir-me enquanto Jensen me penetrava. Mas não desistiria por nada. Era o meu loiro delicioso que estava entrando, e nada no mundo podia ser melhor.

Jensen parou somente quando se viu todo no meu interior. Esperou alguns segundos para ver se me acostumava, pois meus gemidos ainda indicavam um pouco de dor. Segurou firme nos meus cabelos e me trouxe, agora eu estava literalmente de quatro. Virando meu rosto me beijou, afastando todos os meus pensamentos coerentes.

- Jens... Anda logo... – Apoiei o peito na cama, ficando bem empinado, acredito que o loiro gostou, pois gemeu passando a mão por todo meu traseiro.

- Como quiser, meu amor. – Jensen não teve piedade. Eram estocadas fortes e rápidas, mas sem violência.

Jensen segurou nas minhas coxas. Tinha certeza que deixaria ali a marca de seus dedos. E somente esse pensamento me excitava a níveis altíssimos.

Podia sentir os movimentos de Jensen cada vez mais desesperados e intensos, e o seu pau duro, grande e forte, cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim.

Mas ainda não estava satisfeito e levantando o meu peito da cama e olhando para trás, pude ver Jensen de olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás, enquanto me fodia sem piedade.

–Jens... – Jensen abriu os lindos olhos verdes, quando ouviu meu chamado. – Quero olhar para você. Jensen diminuiu seus movimentos, até parar.

- O que quiser Jay. – Jensen esperou que me manifestasse sobre como e o que queria.

Virei para Jensen e o empurrei sentado. Segurei o membro do loiro com a mão. Massageie calmamente o pedaço de carne em suas mãos, enquanto ouvia Jensen gemer.

Me sentei sobre o membro de Jensen com a ajuda do mesmo. Passei os braços pelo pescoço do loiro, e tinha uma perna de cada lado do loiro, estava sentado sobre meus próprios pés.

- Me guia, meu amor. – Levantei apenas um pouco, para poder abaixar novamente sobre o membro de Jensen. Jensen me pareceu um pouco encantado com a situação. Às vezes sinto que o loiro se perde me olhando, e nesse momento me sinto o ser mais belo do planeta.

Nos encaramos, no olhar de Jensen um ar de pura paixão, o meu com certeza dizia o mesmo com confiança. Jensen segurou firme a minha cintura e me ajudou nos movimentos. Fazendo-me subir e descer sobre si.

Gemíamos alto e parecia que estávamos em um transe do qual não queríamos ser acordados. Movíamos em sincronia perfeita, sem qualquer erro de movimento.

Jensen pegou uma das minhas mãos de seu pescoço e a colocou em volta do meu membro, fazendo com que as duas, a minha e a dele, manipulassem-me. Podia sentir minha própria mão a me dar prazer, mas no ritmo de Jensen.

O loiro foi acelerando o ritmo de sua mão, quando começou a sentir seu próprio orgasmo se aproximando. Eu me entregava e gemia alto, e no momento em que Jensen alcançou seu ápice, me beijou. Cheguei poucos segundos depois aprofundando o beijo e um gemido alto foi contido no momento do meu orgasmo.

Em poucos minutos já estávamos deitados na cama, prontos para dormir, felizes e saciados. Ou talvez nem tanto.

- Jens, o que acha de um banho a dois? – Eu estava muito feliz, fazia tempo que não me sentia assim.

- Jay, você é incrível. Me dê apenas alguns minutos e você vai ver o que vou fazer com você naquele banheiro.

- Não, não... Pode ficar tranquilo. Eu acho que vou indo sozinho. – Me levantei, mas sabia que o banheiro não seria realmente todo meu.

- Você não perde por esperar Padalecki. – Eu estava certo, pois quando Jensen me abraçou por trás pude perceber pelo seu membro duro encostado em mim, que o meu loiro já estava acesso novamente. Mas acho que a brincadeira no banho vai ser outra...

... J&J ...

Pois é...

Eu disse que a peça mais importante e excitante do vestuário é o zíper. Ninguém acreditou em mim.

Mas sabem quando foi que Jensen descobriu meu fetiche por sua jaqueta de couro velha e o zíper dela?

Naquele mesmo dia pela manhã. Jensen estava se arrumando para ir para casa. Disse que precisava trabalhar – obvio que eu também – e que a noite voltava ao meu apartamento. Para descontar o que eu fiz com ele durante o banho.

Não queiram saber. Algumas coisas devem ficar apenas entre nós.

Então ele colocou a maldita jaqueta de couro. E se sentou na minha cama para colocar os sapatos. Ele só podia estar brincando comigo certo? Porque era irracionalmente erótico demais pra mim.

Não resisti, eu juro.

O empurrei na cama. Ele tentou se afastar dando a desculpa de que iria se atrasar. De que seu chefe era bravo. De que ainda teria que passar em casa pra trocar de roupa, e mais uma monte de baboseiras assim.

Finalmente consegui realizar o meu desejo de abrir aquele zíper com a boca. E Jensen não conseguiu fechar a boca fodidamente beijável dele quando me viu fazer isso.

"- Ackles. Eu quero que o seu chefe, o meu chefe e o mundo lá fora se fodam. Você e esse zíper não saem daqui hoje."

Sabe, ele não reclamou mais.

Nem quando eu abri a calça dele com a boca também.

Mas isso já é outra história. 

* * *

><p>Boooooooooom...<p>

E então?

Acham que o zíper é ou não a peça mais erótica do vestuário?

Mais uma vez vou agradecer as mensagens de todos que me escreveram pedindo a continuação da fic.

Vcs são uns amores, lindos lindos! 

Mas agora coloquem os dedinhos pra trabalhar e me digam o que acharam!

E quem sabe se alguém tiver alguma peça tão erótica quanto o zíper a gente não possa negociar certo?

Mais uma vez vamos ao cantinho da Beta, mas dessa vez ela preferiu um comentário maior ao invés de todos eles espalhados pela fic...

Minha beta linda, Ana Ackles, mais uma vez me deixou muito feliz como sempre! 

"Mas um trabalho concluído! Na verdade a muito concluído, mas... Minha culpa! E dela também(minha Anja) Não posso perde a forma e inocentá-la.

Alguns me chamam de Devassa, pervertida, mas se tenho esse título devo agradecer ou maldizer, sei lá o que devo fazer, mas a culpa é dela! Srsr

E isso você podem comprovar com ZÍPER. Ela consegue transformar algo tão inocente, em palavras incendiantes.

O melhor de Ziper foi que é um presente MEU!

Desculpem, mas sou boazinha e por isso deixei vocês lerem, por tanto comentem, a minha Anja merece.

Ela escreve um TopJensen de maneira maravilhosa, acredito que ela devia se especializar nesse setor! Srsr(Piada Interna).

Obrigada Anja! Por essa fic maravilhosa, pelo carinho, pela companhia das madrugadas, pelos surtos e por fazer parte da minha vida! TE AMO!" 

E o que eu faço depois disso hein?

Mas ela pode dizer o que quiser...

Eu sei que ela gosta mesmo é dos meus TopJared.

aahhahahahahhaha

Bem, bem, bem...

Agora é com vcs!

Hora de comentários!

Bom zíper a todos!


End file.
